


Sprout

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, insecure!cas, jealous!Dean, mention of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The test is irrevocably positive. He is pregnant. Oh God, he is pregnant."</p><p>Castiel is pregnant. It wasn't supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seed

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon asked for an mpreg story "maybe just Cas being really nervous about telling Dean"... So of course I had to go there.
> 
> First chapter all angsty, but the one coming will just be fluff (I hope).

Castiel allows himself to cry for a grand total of five minutes. He can’t take more time for himself, he has work to do, people are counting on him. Orders are piling up, and Gabriel is starting to act as if he cared, meaning he has to go back to work. Soon.

So he uses his lunch break, lying about needing to buy more of that heavy creamy paper to wrap up the roses, and goes to a part of town where he is sure he wouldn’t meet anyone.

Oh the joy of being an Omega buying a pregnancy test. The little smirk of the beta at the cash desk, and her sweet “Bathroom just over there if you need it” tasted like pity and disdain.

The test is irrevocably positive.

He is pregnant. Oh God, he is pregnant.

Ten minutes later and he is driving back to the store, trying to think about the next order, and if lilies were a good enough choice for the centerpiece they wanted to make.

Dean was going to hate him. Dean was going to leave him.

Gabriel can smell something is wrong, he can smell something is off with his little brother, and his Alpha’s instinct are kicking in. Castiel knows it took a lot of effort for him not to force him to talk, not to take care of things and find a solution because a member of the pack is hurting.

No, like the great brother he is, he just gives Castiel some space, offering to take care of all the deliveries, and letting him in the peace of the greenhouse to take care of the smallest buds just born. Castiel likes the silence. He likes to spend time with the sprouts, and to sing to them softly. Gabriel always jokes and says that’s why their business is thriving, that’s why everyone in town is so crazy with their flowers, because Castiel is some kind of magician, and he loves each sprout as if it was the center of the universe.

When he had met Dean, years ago, the first time they had seen each other, they were both dating other people. Castiel was moving in the new house, with the help of his girlfriend Meg, when Dean and Lisa had knocked on the door to welcome him to the neighborood. He wishes he could’ve felt something, anything, a little piece of regret, but no. He remembers Dean’s eyes, and their hands, holding on to each other. He remembers Meg baring her teeth for a second, before she realized who Dean was, and Lisa’s tears.

Dean was his True Mate, and there was nothing they could do about it. The pull was mysterious and strong. It wasn’t just lust, it wasn’t just biology, it felt sacred, and humbling. His Alpha was his world, and he knew Dean saw him as a part of his own soul. They had fallen in love, quickly, and had build their lifes around each other.

Castiel knows Dean loves him, Dean cares for him deeply, more than words can say. But Dean never said a thing about pups.

He had said things about his father, the heavy fists and the alcohol. He knows about Castiel’s childhood, aunt Naomi’s punishments and the nights spent crying in Gabriel’s bed.

Still, Castiel dreams sometimes. He can’t tell his Alpha, he can’t, because this isn’t something he should force on anyone. Dean loves him enough to forget his happiness, and a part of Castiel doesn’t want to think Dean will feel obligated to stay.

Oh God, Dean will maybe think he did it on purpose.

Castiel wants pups. He loves them. He loves the way baby Mary burries her face into his chest, feeling safe and warm in his Omega scent. He loves the way she cooes at him when she spots him in a room. He loves her so much he feels like his heart is ready to burst, and he can’t help but dream about a pup of his own.

But Dean watches him with Sam and always jokes, always says things along the line of “not now”, “maybe one day”, “we’ll just steal her from you guys” and Jess and Sam laugh too. Catiel doesn’t laugh, but he loves his Alpha, and if he doesn’t want a pup with him, it must be because something is broken in his Omega.

But now the pup is here.

In a few week, he’ll start to smell pregnant. He won’t be able to hide it. His pup is going to need the smell of an Alpha, strong and reassuring. Castiel will be needy, and a mess. He remembers how Jess, strong and capable, had curled up around Sam and cried one night, and how distressed and scared she had smelled.

Castiel wonders how he’ll do it, alone.

He doesn’t want to let his mind wander too much, but he can’t help it. It’s his nature, he’s a planner. When stressed out, when things are too difficult, he makes lists and order everything, until he has the illusion of control.

He needs to go to a doctor. He needs to make a decision, the kind that could scar him for the rest of his life. He needs to think, to think about what he wants. He feels like the rug has been pulled under his feet, and it’s difficult to breathe. He thinks about his friends. He thinks about Balthazar, who would be happy about the pup, he’s sure. Balthazar would offer him to stay at his place, and the pup would be taken care of. But Dean does’t like Balthazar, he doesn’t like his smell on Castiel’s clothes. Even if they break up, even if Dean leaves, Castiel doesn’t want to make his Alpha unhappy.

He thinks about Benny, and how broken he is, still, missing his mate and their pups years after the accident. He thinks about his gentle smile, and his loyalty to Dean. He thinks about their friendship, and after a long hesitation, he calls.

Benny doesn’t ask questions, Benny doesn’t make fun of his shaking voice.

When Castiel closes the store, Benny is waiting for him next to his car, and he drives him to his appointment without a word.

It makes sense to go to Adam, because while he’s from the Winchester pack, he’s not that close to Dean, and Castiel needs to be sure his secret is safe for now. Many doctors are still acting like Omegas can’t take any decisions, and are often too happy to call their Alphas. Adam doesn’t ask about Benny, he merely comment on his blood pressure, and tells him he needs to relax. While Castiel rests on the exam table, Benny tells him stories about the bakery, they laughs about the crazy weddings they both have to work for. Adam comes back with the blood results, and Castiel’s world implodes for the second time of the day.

He’s pregnant. There’s no way to escape this now. He’ll have to face it.

Adam tells him about heats, and how sometimes birth control is a little tricky for male Omegas. He tells him about his solutions, all of them, and Castiel wants to cry because he doesn’t know, he doesn’t want to think about it. He wants to go back to this morning, when he didn’t have to face leaving his pup to another family, or seeing his Alpha go. Still, he nods and takes all of the informations Adam is handing him, and his hands are shaking so badly he need to sit for a little while, before leaving.

In the car, after a long silence, Benny talks.

"I know you think he’ll go, but you gotta trust him. He’ll stay. No way Dean is leaving you alone with a pup, Castiel."

"I don’t want him to stay out of obligation. I don’t want him to not want the pup."

They are stuck in traffic now, and the sun is bliding him. It’s easier to close his eyes, and pretend this isn’t happening. It’s easier to pretend his life wasn’t going to change completely after tonight.

"Well… If he does leave. If you decide to keep the pup and you end up alone… My place has a few extra rooms, and I’ll love that pup as my own." A broken sighs, and then "Even if it does work out, I’m going to take care of you both and I’ll love your pup like my own, and there’s nothing you can do about that."

This time, Castiel cries in his hands until he’s exhausted.

Benny drops him to his car, and tells him to call if he needs anything, before driving away with a wave and a smile.

Castiel stops to the supermarket, and he buys a few things he wants to cook for tonight. He needs to eat right, and not to skip meals like he does usually. He buys strawberries, and watermelon. He buys tomatoes and parsley. Tonight he’ll go home, and he’ll bake a tomato and ham pie from scratch. He’ll cut the fruits, and he’ll make himself a warm cup of peppermint tea. Tonight, he’ll kiss his Alpha and make love to him. Tonight he’ll take what is his for one last time.

Dean is tired, when he’s home from the autoshop, and he’s a little grumpy. He hugs his Mate for a long time, nose burried under his ear. Castiel smoothes the cotton of his shirt against his back, he runs his fingers through his Alpha’s hair and makes him purr. They kiss until they’re both dizzy, and Dean smiles like a younger, happier version of himself.

He eats the pie and kisses him between mouthful. They talk about their day, about customers and deadlines, about the paperwork and the dreaded tax season. There’s something in Dean’s eyes, something Castiel can’t really decipher, but he has his own secrets now, so he doesn’t press and offers to do the dishes while Dean relaxes.

"Were you to the clinic today ?" The soapy bowl crashes into the warm water, and Castiel frantically searches for a towel to clean the mess he made. Dean is looking at him with a stern look on his face, something serious and almost… possessive? "Sam thought he saw you with Benny. He said you had an appointment with Adam."

"I thought Sam had to keep silent about people at the clinic ?" Many Alphas would have pulled him down and make him apologize for that answer, but not Dean. Dean wasn’t interested in power games. It had always been about honesty between them. Until now.

"So what did he say ?"

"I’m pregnant."

He can hear the click of Dean’s porcelain cup against the table. The breathing, uneven. He can smell how unhappy his Alpha is, and it makes him want to sob.

"And so you took Benny." His Alpha’s voice is rough, too rough. He is upset and something primal into Castiel’s chest is screaming at him to take care of it, to find a way to make him happy. It screams at him to get rid of the pup, to yield. It’s the same instinct that pushed his ancestors to gnaw at their own legs just to escape hunters. It’s debilitating.

"I know… it won’t work. The pup… will need an Alpha to grow properly."

"And Benny will take good care of you."

Castiel can feel tears on his cheeks. He can feel his heart breaking.

"I’ll go… pack a bag…"

"Ok, little Omega."

 

Castiel doesn’t remember drying his hands, or going to their room. He doesn’t remember picking underwears, and pjs. He doesn’t remember the bag on his side of the bed. His Alpha rejected him, and their pup. His Alpha didn’t want him anymore. He doesn’t remember much, until he’s sitting on the floor, fighting to breathe, with Dean’s arms around him. Dean holds him close, and soothes him. He talks, his voice dark and deep like good chocolate, and his fingers are on his skin, under his shirt, taking away all the fear. There’s tears in his eyes, he can’t see.

"Please, baby. Please, breathe for me, okay ? You’re safe, Cas, you’re safe."

He rocks him like a baby, Castiel’s head on his shoulder, he holds them close until he judges Cas calm enough to be put into bed, covers heavy on his body.

Dean goes for a shower, but he leaves the bathroom door open, and Castiel follows him eyes closed. He hears his Alpha near, and his smell is grounding, his sound a salve to his broken heart. Tomorrow he’ll leave, tomorrow he’ll face everything. But now his Alpha wants him in their nest, and he feels safe, and happy.

He wakes up when Dean gets under the cover and gets closer to him. He doesn’t smell like the autoshop anymore, just like Dean, and soap, and Mate. Castiel hears the little whine stuck in his throat, because he wants, he needs to feel his Mate’s skin. Dean’s chuckle is dark and happy, and they melt into each other.

Castiel falls asleep with the taste of his Alpha on his tongue.

 

It’s too early when he wakes up again, the stars still up in the sky, but something is wrong. His Alpha smells wrong. He searches for him, and in the dark he can see it. Dean is crying.

"Dean…" He tries to hold him close, to help, but his Mate is crying, and laughing too, and there’s something like fear in Castiel’s gut. "Dean what’s wrong ?"

"I’m okay, Cas. I’m okay." Dean is’t okay. His eyes are full of tears, and he looks so broken. "Just.. Just answer this for me. Will it… Will it be okay for me to visit, maybe ?" Castiel is too stunned to answer, and Dean closes his eyes, as if he had been punched. "I’m sorry, I get it. I promise I won’t do anything. If you’re afraid, I can.. I mean, maybe you could send me pictures of the pregnancy ? I just.. I want to see how you change."

"Of course, Dean." A silence. "But I’m not afraid… You wouldn’t hurt me."

"Just the pup, uh ?" Another watery laugh. "I’m sorry Cas, I swear I’ll be good, I swear I won’t be like my dad."

"I know, Alpha, I know." It’s so rare for Dean to cry, it’s so sudden and so… incredible. Castiel wraps him into his arms, he rocks him just like Dean had done to him tonight, and he whispers nonsense to his ear.

"Please don’t take the pup away, Cas. Please don’t go. I’ll go sleep on the couch. I’ll leave you alone, I promise." Dean’s sobs are tearing through him, making him shake so much Castiel is starting to be scared. "I swear I won’t touch you, but please don’t go away. Please don’t take it away from me."

"I swear Alpha. I swear. Please, please calm down. Please."

Castiel croons a song to his ear, until Dean is resting against him, his body heavy and warm against his. The stars are still watching them. Castiel sleeps.

When he wakes up, there’s tea on his bedside table, and Dean is reading next to him, a warm, solid line against his skin. He smiles when Castiel kisses his shoulder, and they both enjoy their cups in silence. 

"You don’t want me to leave ?" Castiel needs to know. He needs to make sense of everything.

"I never wanted you to." The book is shaking a little in Dean’s fingers, but he needs to pretend and Castiel can do that.

They can pretend they aren’t raw, and hurt.

"You want the pup ?"

"More than anything." it’s almost a whisper, but he hears it loud and clear.

"I love you, Alpha." Castiel’s hands goes to his Mate’s heart, to the steady sound hammering under his fingers. His Alpha wants him, wants them. He needs to apologize, he needs to make things right again.

"I love you, Omega." Dean’s lips find his own. He doesn’t need to say a word. He is forgiven.


	2. Soil

But trust isn't something easy. Dean loves Castiel with his whole heart and soul, he would hurt himself before even thinking about hurting his Omega.

Still, Castiel had tried to leave.

And yes, Dean knows, he knows it's as much his fault as his mate's. They talk, of course, but Dean's silent when it matters, when he should say things like "I want you to be with me. I want you to have my pup.". If he learned anything from old John, is to stay silent until everyone is hurt. And boy did it hurt.

But now Castiel is next to him, on the bed. Castiel smells happy, and warm. He puts his book down, and noses at the fine hair on his temple, the baby hair Mary used to call it, and it smells like Cas, and safe, and home.

There's a deep rumble in his chest he can't stop, and Castiel purrs, still asleep. 

 

But trust isn't something easy.

Dean is an Alpha, he is supposed to be strong, capable. The rock of his family. Maybe one day the rock of the whole Winchester pack. And yet, his mate, his love, the light of his life thought he wouldn't want a life full of him and their little one. It breaks something hidden inside of him. 

Castiel knows, of course he knows. His love is a brilliant man, brilliant and warm. Castiel looks at him with worried eyes, when he thinks he doesn't pay attention. Castiel looks guilty, and there's nothing Dean can do, Dean can say, because they're both guilty, and he doesn't know what to do to fix it.

Castiel tells him it's not broken.

He hopes he's right. Trust isn't easy, but he trusts his Omega, his everything, and he keeps going.

Castiel still manages to take his breath away.

The way his fingers curl perfectly when he falls asleep. The way he seems to need to cling to his mate. The way he cries, one night, when Dean is late after a beer with the guys. It scares him, almost, to see strong and powerful Castiel weep in the bathroom because his mate was gone, and he missed him. It brings him to his knees. He didn't deserve any of this, but he's going to grab it and never let go.

A few weeks later, Castiel smells rich, and perfect, and warm, and it makes him both want to keep him in their nest and to kill all the Alphas who step too close. He growls at Sam when he comes to visit. Jessica finds it hilarious.

The only one he has to tolerate next to his mate, the only one he needs to accept, is Benny. 

It had been so difficult, so wrong, to know his mate had been talking about leaving. To be with another Alpha. To raise their pup with him. It feels like boiling metal in his gut, but at the same time, it's Benny. Their friend. And Dean can't deny Benny would probably be his first choice if anything were to happen to him. Benny would always protect and take care of Castiel without an ask. Benny isn't one of those assholes who sees Omegas as pets or inferiors. Benny is a good man.

So he comes to visit, and he asks Castiel about the pregnancy. He brings him weird teas, and food supposed to help with the uneasiness of the first months. His mate looks miserable after every meal, and so far only Benny's food had managed to make him happy. So Dean smiles and let their friend in, everytime.

Benny knows, he's not stupid, he's been in Dean's place. He drags him to weird stores so he can buy weird pillows and soft clothes. Castiel hums deep in his throat and then gets very, very amourous ater the new addition to their nest. He buys him teas and blankets. He brings Cas warm pastries when he's at work, and they share it between kisses in the damp heat of the green house.

Gabriel makes fun of them.

One day, he goes to a baby store, because he realizes suddenly he can. He's allowed to. He watches everything, he's on a mission to learn and know, and maybe amaze Cas later with his complete knowledge of baby socks and milk pump. He's actually studying a bottle heater very carefully when he smells someone familiar, and nice, and wrong.

Lisa is here, looking at him with eyes both pained and angry. He drops the basket she was carrying, and drags a large man Dean doesn't recognize out of the store.

Later, Castiel smells her on him (and that's not a side of the pregnancy-superpowers he likes) and screams at him until he breaks down and sobs on the floor. Dean takes care of him, gets him into a warm bath and tells him the story of the store, again and again.

Castiel sends him to the couch, because he doesn't want their nest to smell like her, and Dean doesn't even try to protest when he sees the tears pooling in the blue eyes.

It's one AM when Castiel comes to him and cries anyway, apologizing over and over. Living with a pregnant Castiel is like living with a demon. A lovely, amazingly sweet and crazy demon.

And it's like, the best sex ever. Ever.

The first time he sees the pup on the little screen, at the doctor's office, he cries. He wishes he could be strong, he wishes it could be about his mate, only, but it's the first time Castiel really brings him, and suddenly it's very real, and scary, and magical. Castiel curls around him, still wearing the ugly gown and with that sticky gooey mess on his stomach, and he whispers nonsense to his Alphas until he calms down.

Adam is delighted to tell him the biggest meanest Alpas are usually the ones who cry. Little shit.

He brings Castiel back home and pampers him. He kisses the little bump and whispers secrets to him.

"It's not even a bump, Dean, stop being silly."

"It's a little sprout, then. And this one is mine. You're the earth, you're giving him life. I have to sing to him, I have to take care of him."

He must've said something right, it's one of these moments when he doesn't think, when he's himself with Cas. Cas who's now looking at him with so much love in his eyes he blushes, he can't help it.

"You're magical, Cas. You are." He whispers in his Omega's skin, kissing his shoulderblades slowly, heartbeat still hammering against his chest.

 

Still, there's part of it he could do without. 

He has to say goodbye to bacon, because for some reason the smell of it makes Castiel so sick it actually doesn't even look appealing anymore. 

He has to get rid of the boxes in the guest room, because the baby needs a real room, and while Castiel is pretty cool with going slow, Sam is already bouncing around with ideas, from paint to curtains, cribs to blankets. He tries to pretend he isn't moved when Sam puts the little porcelain angel in the baby's room.  
So for days, he smells like dust and paint, and he falls asleep at his desk. When he closes his eyes, he sees his freak of a little brother putting together tiny shelves for tiny books and tiny clothes. He sees baby Mary carefully giving her bunny plushie to Castiel, for the new baby, and he sees his mate crying, hiding in the kitchen. He sees happiness, and love.

So yeah, he misses bacon, mostly.

Slowly, the room looks ready. Castiel's stomach is rounder, his eyes softer, if possible. 

One night, after making love, when he's almost asleep, Castiel says "I'm so sorry." Dean is too far away, he's almost sleeping, but at the same time he's here, and he knows. He knows Castiel is talking about trust, he's apologizing, he's telling his Alpha he's sorry for believing the worst. 

Dean sleeps. Everything smells like pack, mate, safe. Pup.

 

Lisa sends them a gift. It makes him so uncomfortable and sad, but it's kind of sweet of her at the same time. She sends them a box full of baby clothes, probably Ben's old clothes. She says she's happy for them, and she wishes them the best. It doesn't sound right.

Castiel doesn't say a word, but he doesn't put the box in the baby's room, he just puts it into Dean's office, and closes the door. He smells sad, and unhappy. Dean doesn't want to fight, he doesn't want to send the box back. He goes to the garage and hides under the Impala, with a bottle and some old songs. When he's drunk enough courage to come back and face the music, the whole house smells like something awful, like tears, and hurt, and it makes him sick.

Even the pup's smell isn't right, and Castiel is nowhere to be found.

He's not at Sam, not at Gabriel's or at Benny's. Dean isn't scared. He's terrified. 

Castiel is in the greenhouse, still crying, silently. He's whispering, softly, taking care of new buds just ready to burst open. Dean watches him, hands in his jacket, at loss at what to do. He walks slowly, carefully. Afraid of ruining even more things without even trying.

"Maybe I should've left." Castiel's voice is wrecked. He probably cried for hours, his eyes are swollen and they must hurt so bad. Dean bites back his answer, the yeah, maybe you should have, because it isn't time for his fears. His mate needs him. 

"Why is that, Cas ?" He takes a cloth, and cleans the little ceramic pot in front of him. He isn't a magician, be this he can do.

"I can't... I can't..." A sob breaks out and Dean almost drops the pot, startled. The smell is very strong. Fear. Hurt. 

"I can't erase Lisa from my past, Cas. Like you can't erase Meg, or Balthazar." The sobs are shaking his mate so badly, and Dean tries to reach out, wants to, but he knows, he knows Castiel isn't ready. So he just stays close, eyes damp. "I love you, Omega. I love you."

"I can't have my pup smell like her. I can't."

And Dean feels stupid for not seeing how much of a threat it could be to a pregnant Omega, to have another's scent on their pup. He feels stupid, he feels so dumb for not understanding it for what it was, for believing Lisa was nice.

"I'll send it back tomorrow. I swear."

They sit in the Impala, the smell of the car soothing them both. Dean drives aimlessly, with a hand firmly on Cas' leg, needing the reassurance and the claim. Castiel falls asleep against his shoulder. He doesn't wake up when he carries him home. He doesn't wake up when Dean shuts down all the lights and comes to their nest. He doesn't wake up when Dean gets ready to sleep, and then gets under the covers. Dean guides him into his arms. Under Castiel's scent, still a little sad and scared, the pup seems happy.

 

Jessica comes over and takes care of the box. She brings Mary with her, Mary who started to walk, and now babbles at Castiel, pressing her tiny hands to his now very round belly, and kissing it. They exhaust her, with too much food and too many games in the garden, and Dean tries to picture it, days like this with their pup.  
She sleeps in his arms when Sam comes to take her home, and it feels so right, so perfect, he can't believe he never brought it up before, he can't believe he never said he wanted this for himself.

He waits until Castiel is out of his shower. Baths are tricky, so he just showers now, very grumpy and sad, using soaps that leaves his skin smooth and silky. He hides his body, under robes and heavy sweaters, under big shirts and hoodies. Usually Dean takes them away, mapping his body with his fingers and lips, but not tonight.

He's rubbing lotion on his mate's feet when he asks.

"You really believed I would leave ?" He doesn't need to explain more. Castiel's eyes are suddenly so sad.

"I guess I did..." He keeps massaging, because he needs Castiel to know he isn't mad, or upset. "I guess we never talked about a family. I thought maybe you had already..."

"You believed I had it with Lisa ?" And that's maybe the part of the puzzle he missed. He never talked about Lisa, and before, and Castiel doesn't know. Castiel doesn't know about how out of place Lisa made him feel, how not good enough. He doesn't know about the affairs, not really, he knows Dean had cheated, but he doesn't know the whole story, he doesn't know how nice it had been. Nice. Maybe that was the worse thing to call a relationship. Nice.

So he tells him. He tells him, and Castiel listens. 

Then they make love, and it's Cas holding him close, it's Cas taking care of him, loving him, keeping him safe. 

They fall asleep, and he feels the pup kicking at his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read it on tumblr : iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/111477478994/sprout-2


	3. Leaf

She's tiny, and beautiful, and perfect. 

Castiel sleeps, exhausted, and Dean holds her against his chest, singing softly. He can feel tears on his face, but he smiles so much his cheeks hurt. He kisses her forehead, and he tells her how loved she is. How happy he is to finally meet her. She does these wonderful sounds, baby sounds, and he wants to sob. 

Sam makes fun of him, eyes damp, until he holds her baby niece in his arms and asks for her name.

Lily Samantha Winchester opens her baby blue eyes, and her uncle Sam cries, too. 

Jess records everything, chuckling through her tears. They are a mess. 

 

Castiel is silent, even more than usual. Dean brings him flowers, and sweet tea. He helps him to the bathroom, and laughs when his mate frowns, shooing him away so he can deal with himself in peace. Dean sits close to the bathroom door, checking on him, an eye still on the baby's bed. 

He breathes normally few days later, when they are both into their home, Castiel carefully tucked into their nest, the baby asleep next to him. 

 

Lily doesn't like her uncle's smell that much. She's fussy about most Alphas. She tolerates Gabriel for a reason they can't really understand. And she is in love with Benny. 

Castiel had to wrap a hand around Dean's, to prevent him from growling and taking the pup back, Benny too lost in the baby to notice. He cooes at her, and she makes happy little sounds that breaks his father's heart.

Benny teaches Cas how to make a "baby burrito" as he calls it, to keep her warm and happy. He puts her on the bed, and they take pictures after pictures of the little wonder. They laugh softly, and Benny sings to her, songs they can't understand but she seems to love. She falls asleep searching his skin under his flannel shirt, and his eyes are damp. 

Dean wants to feel jealous, or scared. He should feel threatened, by the way the Alpha is looking at his pup, by the way he's staying close to the nest, taking care of his mate. 

He isn't. Benny's laugh is genuine and happy, and he looks at Dean with the same affection in his eyes. They are his family now. Their pack is not what the old John would've wanted, but it's full of love, and it's all that matters. So what if Adam is now visiting, bringing gifts for Lily and asking Dean about work ? So what if they all sit together, Benny making crepes for everyone, Castiel giving him instructions on how to navigate in the kitchen ? 

The old John had his ideas, but he wasn't much of a father.

Bobby waits a few days, and then he takes the pup in his arms.

"Your second grandchild, Bobby. How does it feel ?"

He pretends to need a break from all of them, and they all pretend not to see the tears in his eyes. Lily seems to like the old man enough not to cry much. She maps his face with curious tiny fingers, and Dean feels a sense of peace wash over him. The oldest of the pack met the youngest. Everything is fine. Bobby kisses the baby's fingers, and he smiles that smile Dean hasn't seen since Mary's birth.

He kisses Castiel in the peace of their kitchen, he kisses him until he's drunk on them, and love.

"What are you thinking about, Alpha ?" Castiel is still exhausted, but he smells happy. He's got that dizzying Omega scent, the one that screams mate and pup. Dean isn't sure how he's supposed to function next to his Omega smelling so good and warm.

"I'm thinking about pups. Lots and lots of them." Castiel laughs and he keeps talking, because his mate's cheeks are pink, and he bites at his lips. "I'm thinking about moving to a little farm, so they can all play around and have fun."

"I see. How many pups are we talking about here ? Two, three ?"

"I was thinking about five or ten." Castiel's laugh makes Bobby and the pup lift their heads, the baby very curious to know what this sound is about. 

"I see, and where am I in this fantasy of yours ? Making food for this little army ?"

"No." Dean bites at his neck. He can't wait for Castiel to be ready, he can't wait for the feeling of his mate under him. "You'll be in my arms, safe in our nest, as it's supposed to be."

"Dean stop debauching that poor boy and come over here, would'ya. This baby needs a new diaper."

You can trust Bobby to ruin the moment. Still Castiel kisses him and it tastes like promises.

 

It feels like a second can last a year, watching Castiel feeding their pup, holding the bottle with his long and graceful fingers, caressing her face. He kisses his shoulders, he wraps himself around them. It's just an instant, but he'll remember it for the rest of his life.

And then it's the alarm, and getting back to work, trying not to wake them after a night of tears, trying not to fall asleep driving after the feedings and the diaper, after snapping at Castiel who can't seem to remember to eat properly, and then spending the rest of the night on the couch because he's too stubborn to apologize. 

They fight and kiss and laugh and make up, and suddenly she's not a newborn anymore, she recognizes him and claps her hands in delight when he opens the door, her pudgy little legs dancing in the chair. 

No amount of paperwork could take him away from this, from the pure adoration on his little girl's face when she's seeing him across the room. Castiel and Lily look at him like he's a God, like he's good and wanted. Loved. The time stops, and he thinks he'll never be so happy. Life will never be better than this, coming home to his family, smelling the food waiting for them, and the mess of plums on his baby's cheek. And then the spell is broken, and he's getting rid of his jacket, blowing a raspberry on Lily's cheek and kissing his mate hot and dirty, making him pant before releasing him. 

But if he's honest, every moment spent with his family feels like life couldn't get better than this.

He can't even find in himself to be angry when Balthazar spots them outside, and just walks to them with an insolent smile, grabbing the baby and kissing her cheek. She should cry. She hates most Alphas, their scent too strong for her. She's supposed to be fussy and angry, to cry and want her daddy back. Dean realizes it's the first time he hopes his babygirl will cry.

But no, just like Castiel, she's kind of mesmerized by the tall man, and Dean can just scowl and wait for the moment to pass, so he can get his pup back and frown for the rest of the day because of course she had to pick a side, and of course now she smelled like the asshole.

Castiel makes it better. He does. Dean pretends to be upset for a while.

 

Sometimes, he wakes up and Dean isn't next to him. It's an instinct, it's something he can't control, and everytime he opens his eyes at night and his Alphas isn't here, he's scared to his bones. Dean sleeps in Lily's room, too exhausted to move after taking care of her most of the night. He's usually half sitting on the bed they put here just for that reason, and Castiel has to take the baby away from him, to put her back in her crib before helping his Alpha in a more comfortable position. 

Castiel misses work. He misses the calm of the greenhouse, he misses sleep and he misses his Alpha. He knows it's normal, he supposed to feel that way. At night it's harder to get a grip and to focus on Lily's smile. 

Dean knows, because Dean knows everything. He doesn't shout, he doesn't ask questions. He talks to Bobby about going part time, and he takes care of the night feedings. 

Castiel falls in love with his Alpha, all over again. He kisses him and goes back to work. He spends time with the sprouts, and takes care of the big orders. He cuts his fingers on thorns, and he smiles in delight when his mate and his pup bring him lunch. 

Lily makes a mess, she is loud and happy, and she giggles in Gabriel's arms. The customers all love her, and when she entertaining them, Castiel puts his face into his Mate's neck, smelling him and feeling at peace.

"Things are hard for you, little Omega." Dean's fingers cards through his hair, and he wants to purr.

"Not when you're here, Alpha." 

"You want to leave ?" Dean's voice still holds a little edge. It's nothing, really. They're a family now, and they're happy. It should be enough.

"Sometimes..." Castiel whispers against his skin. "Sometimes it's all very scary."

Dean's arms hold him close, sheltering him from the storm inside his head.

"We'll wait for you then, little Omega. We'll always love you, and we'll wait for you until you come back to us."

Castiel never leaves. Dean never talks about it.

 

It's a chaos. It's falling asleep after finally cleaning the house, and waking up a few hours later because of a nightmare.  
It's Castiel almost sleepwalking, bouncing a pup in his arms. It's Dean yawning and crying of exhaustion, getting ready for a day at the autoshop and falling asleep at his desk.

It's Sam and Jess offering to take care of the baby for them to be able to sleep. 

 

Castiel remembers his parents. He remember how serious they were, how family time was always scary for him as a kid. He remembers his brother Michael getting him ready for dinner, the solemn affair it had been, eating together in silence. He remembers the hugs he would get from Gabriel, and the way his brother would sneak up into his room to read him stories and tickle him. 

He watches Lily with Sam, the way she laughs at the faces he makes, the way she's so into the story he's reading to her she doesn't see Jess taking pictures of her. He watches Mary with Lily, she way she begs for them to let her kiss her cousin, the way she brings all her toys for her. 

The Winchester pack is a good pack, one that means home and family. He lets his mate drag him away from Sam and Jess' house, and he doesn't cry leaving their pup behind for the first time.

 

They kiss, hands everywhere, urgent and hot.

They both fall asleep, and Dean wakes up long enough to drag the covers on them both before closing his eyes, burrying his nose into Cas' hair.

 

Lily is a true Winchester. She screams and tries to shake the world when she's unhappy. Dean bounces her around, half asleep, and mumbles about how he's ready to pay her for her to finally shush, because seriously everything is fine, and she ate already, and got herself a clean new diaper. 

"Are you okay, here ?" The happy Omega scent is suddenly all around the room, and Lily stops crying all of a sudden, bumping her forehead on Dean's chest. It seems like their daughter isn't immune to Castiel's scent either. It's at least a comfort to know they're both in this together.

"I think little miss grumpy doesn't want to sleep alone anymore. Sam and Jess spoiled her rotten, letting her sleep with Mary." He kisses the top of her head, silently checking for the fifth time for fever. You could never know. "But now you have to do only with mister hoppy, okay princess ? No more tears ? You really don't get how lucky you are, uh ?" Mary pouts, and Dean wants to giggle, because she's too damn adorable for her own good. He puts her back to her bed, and she reaches for the bunny, curling her little body around it. "I had to share my room with your giant uncle for so long. You got it good, babygirl, this whole room all for you."

"Not for long." Dean turns so fast he feels a little dizzy. Castiel is looking at his feet, suddenly fascinated by the pattern of the rug under his feet. "I mean... I guess..."

"Are you...?" Dean tries to remember the last time they did anything. He tries to remember if Castiel missed his pill or...

"No. Not yet. But... " He reaches for Castiel's face, and cups his cheek. The skin is hot under his fingers, and there's so much love, so much want in the blue eyes when they finally meet his, Dean know the Alpha in him is ready to give everything, to surrender everything to keep Cas close and happy. "My heat is near. I can feel it." He licks at his lips, and his voice is almost a breeze when he adds. "We could..."

"We could."

 

Gabriel moans about how disgusting they are, and he steals Lily away without any complain. Dean knows he'll parade around with her on his back, and he'll make everything a party for her. He knows Sam and Jesse will take care of her after, they'll treat her like their own, and he isn't worried.

Just a little, when he sees her pass the door, but no one needs to know.

He loses himself in his Mate, and the need under their skin. He forgets everything. They laugh, they kiss. They eat in bed, and they make love on the kitchen floor. He wakes up on the couch to Castiel humming softly next to him, kissing down his spine. The moon spills white light everywhere, and he knows. He just knows.

Castiel allows himself to cry, face buried into his neck. Dean cries too, holding him close. He hold on to his mate, he runs his fingers down his back, soothing the bigger sobs, and he wishes for the sadness to leave completely, for Castiel to forget about that time, not so long ago, a lifetime ago it seems.

Castiel kisses him senseless, tasting of tears and happiness. Castiel whispers into his Alpha's ear, about how soon another pup would be to the pack. Dean allows himself to cry for a grand total of five minutes.

And then they laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part can be read here : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/114251197704/sprout-3
> 
> as usual, kudos, comments, likes and reblogs make me really really happy :)
> 
> thank you again for the prompt !

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it on my tumblr : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/111202159444/sprout-1
> 
> And not to pressure you or anything, but comments, kudos, likes, reblogs and even nice messages are like warm brownies to the soul.


End file.
